MakaxSoul and TsubakixBlackStar
by Female Gaara
Summary: Maka reads Souls journal and finds out he loves her. He tells her and she loves him too, and Tsubaki and BlackStar also have a love scene. I really don't wanna write this anymore, but if I get a lot of reviews I will do more.
1. Chapter 1

Soul was out with Black Star and Tsubaki. Maka, feeling bored, went into his room to snoop. She saw a little black book under his bed. She pulled it out. _Does Soul read?_ She thought. It was labeled in red letters, **JOURNAL.** She knew she should have put it down, but she flipped it to yesterday's date and read the entry.

Monday

_Today Maka and I helped Crona around the academy. Well, it was mostly Maka. I couldn't help but feel jealous as her and Crona waltzed among the school. Crona was getting so much attention from her, I felt horrible. If only I could tell Maka my feelings... I know keeping a journal is really uncool, but it's the only place I can vent my feelings. I am also a little angry. I mean, Crona has tried to kill Maka before! And he gave me this scar, and...I just don't understand it. I need to work up the courage to tell Maka I that I love her more than a friend, but how can I? _

Maka felt weird when she read the journal entry, and she put it down. She walked into her room, her thoughts a blur.

Did Soul really feel jealous? Does he actually love me? What...

Soul walked into the house. "Maka!" He called. "I need to tell you something!" He walked into her room and sat down on her bed. "Hey, Maka... I... Um.. Well... I was wondering... If... Maybe... Um... . " He said really fast.

Maka smiled. "Soul..." She said, and leaned onto his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and she snuggled close to him. "Soul, I... I do love you. If you are jealous about Crona, don't be. He is just my friend. You are more than that to me. I... I love you."

"Maka... Kiss me." Soul Said. Maka turned so she was facing Soul. "Okay." Maka grabbed Soul's face and pulled it close to hers.  
>Meanwhile, Tsubaki and Black Star were at their house. Black Star was acting really strange. He wasn't ranting about saying how awesome he was.<p>

"Tsubaki... There's something I need to ask you." He called from the livingroom.

Tsubaki came out of the kitchen. _Aw, Black Star is so cute. _She thought. _Wait, what am I thinking! He is my Miester!_ She pushed the thought out of her mind and sat down next to him "What is it, Black Star? You look troubled."

"Tsubaki... Do you have feelings for me?" Black Star decided just to come right out with it. "Because I think I might love you..."

Tsubaki's breath stopped. " To be honest... Yeah, I do."

"Great!" Black Star yelled. "Because I have wanted to do this for a while!" He yelled, and grabbed Tsubaki's boobs. Tsubaki felt an urge to stop him, but something inside of her said not to. In fact, she was kinda enjoying it. She began to get undressed.  
>Back at Maka's house, Maka was sleeping on Soul's chest. Soul hadn't felt this happy since the day Maka chose him to be her weapon. The phone rang, and Soul carefully picked Maka up and lay her down on the bed. He went to go pick up the phone. It was Black Star. "I just had sex with Tsubaki!" He said happily.<p>

"I just made out with Maka." Said Soul.

"Wow, I guess everyone is scoring with chicks today." Black Star knew about how much Soul loved Maka.

"Gotta go, Black Star." Said Soul, and hung up.

Read the next chapter for some more SoulxMaka and Black StarxTsubaki


	2. Chapter 2

Death The Kid was in his room admiring the perfect symmetry of it when he suddenly had a wierd thought. _Wow, now that I think about it Maka Albarn is actually kinda hair is pretty symmetrical,too._He decided to give her a call to see how she was doing and ask her to study with him as an excuse for having her come over to his house.

He went and dialed her number. Soul picked up.

"Hey, Soul, is Maka there?" Kid eagerly asked.

"Yeah. Here, lemme get her for you." Kid nervously waited until her heard her voice.

"Hello? Kid?" Maka answered.

"Hey, Maka, you know that big test we have on Thursday? I haven't studied for it and I heard they are going to have some new material on it. Could you come over and help me study forit?" Kid asked.

"Sure, Kid. Let me ask Soul if he wants to come." Kid clenched his teeth. He wanted Maka here alone with him. His twin pistols were having a sleepover at Tsubaki's house, so if Maka came over they would both be alone. Maka returned to the phone. "Soul said he didn't want to come, but I'll head out now."

"Great. See you, Maka." Said Kid, and hung up. He went to go grab his books from his study. He spread them out perfectly symmetrical on the coffee table in the livingroom. _I'd better change into something nicer._ He hurried to his closet, chose something nice but not too fancy, and cleaned himself up.

Maka arrived and rang the doorbell. Kid rushed to the door and answered it. "Come on in,Maka." He said, holding the door open for her.

They studied for a while, quizzing eachother. Kid purposely got some of the answers wrong so Maka would give him the right one and explain it to him. It soon began to grow late.

" Well, I guess I'd better get going." Maka said, stretching." I don't wanna stay up too late or I will be late for school." She said.

"It's only 9:00. And remember, class was canceled for tomorrow." Kid didn't want Maka to leave. He still needed to work up the courage to tell her his feelings for her.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Maka said. The real reason she wantedto get home was she wanted to see Soul. Still, Kid still needed help on someof those questions. And after all, he was her looked at him. _Woa,_ she thought. _I never knew Kid was so hot. His eyes are entrancing._ What was she saying? She was in love with Soul, not Kid. Wierd...

"Hey, Maka." Kid snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied. _Oh,he's so cute!_

"Well... Um... Nevermind."

"Hey, Kid? I really like your house. It is completely perfect and symmetrical. I like that charecteristic about you. You are the only person I met that likes symmetry so much. It's really unique." Maka blushed.

Soon it was very late. "Hey, Kid. It's really late and cold out so... Can I spend the night here?" She asked nervously.

"Thats fine. Do you wanna sleep in my room? I can sleep on the couch and my weapons keep thier bedroom door locked so I can't get in it and make everything symmetrical. Thier room looks like a tornado went through it."

"Oh no, I can sleep on the couch if you want."

"Okay, if you really want to. You'd better call Soul and tell him you are staying over here. But tell him that my weopons are here. He might think something is wierd if you tell him it is only you and me sleeping over."

"Okay." Maka went and called Soul and told him she was having a sleepover with Kid's weapons because it was so late and cold.

Kid got her a pillow and a blanket and said goodnight. He went up to his room and fell asleep.

He awoke about an hour later. Maka was at his door. "K...Kid... I had a nightmare and I am r... really cold." She said, stuttering.

Kid turned on the light. "Come on in, Maka." He said.

Maka walked in, her lips blue and she was shivering. "C... Can I get under your blanket?" She asked, eyeing the large comforter on Kid's bed.

"Sure." Kid scooted over and put one of his pillows on the right side of the bed.

Maka climbed in and snuggled close to kid. "My god, Maka, you're freezing!" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

She lay on his shoulder. "Thanks, Kid."

"Maka Albarn... I love you." He burst out.

"Kid..." Maka just snuggled closer. She lay on him and began to kiss him. He kissed her back and she shuddered at his was better at kissing than Soul, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him more ferociously.

Before she lost consiousness, she had one thought. _What abour Soul?_


	3. Chap3 Maka's Choice and a happy ending

Maka was troubled. She had to make a choice. Should she choose Soul? He was kind, and his crooked smile was so adorable. Or Kid? He was super hot, and his eyes entranced her. She didn't know. She really didn't know. Which one? She pushed the thought out of her mind and decidedto call Tsubaki. She would have a good take on things.

Tsubaki answered on the 4th ring. "Hello?"

"Tsubaki? I need your take on something. I have a really hard decision to make and I need your help."

"Oh sure, Maka. What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Here goes. Soul told me he loved me the other day, and I kinda kissed him a little... Well a lot. And last night I spent the night at Kid's... Just me and him. We were studying, and one thing led to another, and I kinda snuggled with him and made out with him. I love both of them but I need to choose one. What is your take on this?"

Tsubaki paused for a few seconds. "Maka... What you need to do is find out who you love more and why. Think it over for a while and choose one of them. I have a slight problem too... I think that I might of had sex with Black Star yesterday night. He was acting really strange, so I asked him what was wrong, and he asked me if I had feelings for him. I said that I did, and, as you put it, one thing led to another, and before I knew what was happening I was taking off my clothes and he was clutching my boobs."

"...Wow...I seriously don't know what to say. If you are afraid that this will ruin your relationship with him then talk it over with him. You will be fine. But I am not really that surprised. Everyone can tell that Black Star is crazy for you. It's obvious."

"TSUBAKI! I'M HOME! WANNA GO ANOTHER ROUND? Oh, Black Star is here. Gotta go." Tsubaki hung up the phone.

Maka sighed. She was a little closer to solving her problem, but not very. She decided to think things over like Tsubaki said. She liked Soul because he was her weapon, and because he was a little rough around the edges, but alwasys there for her. She liked Kid because he was always sweet to her and kind and always had a good look on things. It was also so cute how he fussed over symmetry. "I wonder if his dick is symmetrical.." She thought out loud briefly.

She had made her choice. She went into Soul's room.

"Soul, I have something I need to tell you. I like you a lot, I really do,but after thinking it over, I love Kid. I hope that this will not ruin our relationship as friends because I love you as a friend."

"Maka...Okay." Soul said sadly.

The next day- Kid's POV

I was at the DWMA when Maka came running up to me. She told me that she loved me and wanted to be with me forever. Soul was with her and when she said it I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. I didn't think. I grabbed Maka and kissed her. I was so happy, I was crying perfectly symmetrical tears of joy.


	4. Chapter 4 Troubles inside my head?

Death the Kid walked to the DWMA to meet Maka. She had chosen him over Soul, so he felt joyful. He wondered if Soul would hold a grudge over him for taking Maka. He hoped not.

Kid stopped suddenly. He saw Maka heading up to meet him.

"Hi, Kid!" She said joyful, and gave him a happy kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Maka. Where is Soul?" Asked Kid, giving her a peck on her lips.

"I don't know... He went off with Blair somewhere. I think he is..." She suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it, Maka?" Asked Kid. Maka just pointed.

Soul was walking up the stairs of the DWMA. But he wasn't alone. Blair was next to him, walking with him every step."Blair, honey, it's time to go." Said Soul.

"Really? Okay... See you when you get home." She pulled Soul into a deep passionate kiss. He went right into it too, kissing her back. Her fingers entangled in his hair.

Kid cleared his throat. Maka grabbed onto his hand and pulled him closer to him. Kid knew she still had some feelings for Soul and seeing him just drop her like she was nothing and go off with Blair hurt her a bit.

"Oops... Meow! Soul, have fun at school! I love you! MEOW!" Blair ran off, her boobs bouncing all the way. _I'm gonna go visit the nice guy at the fish shop! Maybe he will have a fish for me!_ She thought.

"Oh, hey Maka." He said her name like she was rotting dog crap sitting in the sun all day.

"Hi Soul." Maka said. She looked him straight in the eye and Kid wrapped his arm around her.

"I think I am gonna play hooky today and go see Blair." Said Soul, walking off.

"Us too." Said Maka and Kid at the exact same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Let's go to my house for a while." Said Kid.

"Yeah! That'd be great." Maka hugged Kid.

Soul clenched his teeth and began to run.

**Soul's POV**

Okay, so yeah, the truth is, I was just trying to make Maka jealous. I don't really like Blair, I mean, her boobs are huge, but my heart will always belong to Maka. When I saw her with Kid I felt dead inside. I mean, * Quote from Gingiie666, Awweh! Poor Soul! She could have rejected him a bit more sensitive!* She just kinda left me here hanging. I know I need to control my feelings so me and Maka can resonate souls, but how can I! AHH! My mind feels like it is going to explode!

**Maka's POV**

Me and Kid went to his house. At first we just hung out a bit. Kid turned on some music.

**Saigo no kisu wa**

**Tabako no flavor ga shita**

**Nigakute setsunai kaori**

I layed my head on Kid's shoulder. He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips. I leaned farther into the kiss, loving the way his warm embrace felt. I felt his hands drop down to my waist and start to creep up my shirt.

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou**

**Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

HIs warm soft hands crept up into my shirt, and he began to take it off of me. I began to take off his and we kept kissing.

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

I started to unbutton his pants, and I leaned onto him. "We should take this to the bedroom." I whispered. He lifted me up and carried me into it. I smiled. How ironic. I was gonna get to see if his dick was symmetrical now.

**Tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru**

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari**

We did it, and it was perfect. I felt whole with him, like everything was fine.

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa**

**Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru**

**Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou**

**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made**

**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made **

I walked home after me and Kid had put our clothes back on. He had kissed me and said goodnight.

When I arrived home Soul was waiting for me. "Hey, Soul. I'm home. Is everything okay? You look troubled." I said.

"Maka, I still love you and I always will. I was with Blair just to make you jealous. I really love you, okay? And I want to make you happy, and if so being with Kid makes you happy, then I am happy."

I went and sat next to him. "Soul... I am sorry. I should have rejected you nicer. I still love you, but I love you as a friend. Can we still be friends?" I hugged him."Please?"

Soul just grabbed me and started to kiss me. I tried to fight back, to get away, but Soul was too strong. He was determined to keep me here, with was it just that I didn't want to get away? Confusion inside my head...

**Oh, and also... Kid's dick is completely symmetrical! XD**


	5. Souls POV sum TsubakixBlack star at end

**Okay, well here is the deal. I get writer's block a lot, so whenever I read the reviews, I may or may not put it in one of my fanfiction stories. Let's say you have a good idea and I like it. I might interpret it into my own and put it into the anime but I will give you credit for it. So, as I will say again, I will take suggestions and put in quotes if I like it. Thanks!**

**This entire chapter is in Soul's POV unless I decide to change it. Setting: Soul writing in his journal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

_I must be insane. Or at least infected with the Keshin's Madness. Or is it just Maka? She finally knows my feelings for her, yet she goes for Kid. Kid! And I thought Kid was supposed to be cool, like one of my guy friends or something of the sort. I wouldn't expect him just to swoop in and steal her away! I know this is uncool and stuff to be writing in a journal, but like in some of my previous entries, it is the only place I can vent my feelings. I love Maka and I know she has feelings for me, too. I... I just don't know what to do! I mean, am I supposed to just magically be okay with it? I gotta go take a walk so I can think._

I put my pen down and walked past Maka's room. She wasn't here, she was out with Kid. Out of curiosity I looked at the page open on her bed in a book she was reading. It said journal on the front and even though I knew I should stop reading, I couldn't help myself. The date was marked for yesterday.

_**Wednesday  
><strong>_

** Today was amazing. I went to the academy but decided to ditch for certain reasons that I don't want to say. Me and Kid went to his house/mansion and at first we were just hanging out on his couch. Things got interesting. Kid turned on music and before I knew it me and him were making out.**

I wanted to stop reading there. But there was more to the entry. I clenched my teeth, held my breath and read on.

** We ended up in the bedroom. We had sex. That's all I am gonna say.**

I dropped the notebook and started running. I ran far off, out of Death City, until I hit the desert. Then I let out a loud scream. She and Kid had done that? I mean, I can understand Black Star and Tsubaki doing it no problem, but them? My heart, already shattered, just got stomped on. I saw Blair running to meet me.

"Hey, Soul? Why did you just scream? I heard it all the way back in Death City." She said. (We weren't really in love, she just likes to pretend we are for some reason).

"Blair... I'll tell you everything. Okay, a few days ago I went into Maka's room and told her I loved her. She said that she loved me too and wanted to be with me. The next day, she runs up and tells me that she doesn't love me, she loves Kid! Then we make out again, and I read her diary, and I find out she did the deed with Kid right before she made out with me. My heart is broken, shattered, whatever you want to call it."

She didn't talk for several minutes. "Soul... Just do whatever your heart tells you to do. If it tells you that Maka and you are just friends, than so be it. If what you want is to make Maka happy, let her be with Kid. Now come on, let's go back to Death City."

I feel better inside. I don't feel bad or hold any grudge against Kid or think my heart is broken or anything. "Blair, you may just be a cat, but you are one smart one." I say.

* * *

><p>and now, what you've all been waiting for... TsubakixBlackStar!<p>

Setting- Black Star and Tsubaki's house.

Here we go...

* * *

><p>Black Star and Tsubaki were at thier house making out when suddenly Black Star's all like, "Hey, Tsubaki. Lets move this party to the bedroom."<p>

Tsubaki is unsure of it but eventually agrees. She's already done it with him twice, let's go again!

They start to get naked. Tsubaki helps Black Star get nude, and vice verso. They climb into the bed. Tsubaki lays on Black Star and begins to massage his dick. He groans and pulls her close to him. She starts to hump him and he yells, "Oh yeah harder baby!" Tsubaki moans in pleasure and begins to do it harder.

Phase One- Doggie style, Black Star on top.

Tsubaki gets on her hands and knees and Black Star starts to hump her ass. More screaming and moans of pleasure.

Phase two- Blowjob- Tsubaki on top.

Tsubaki flips over and carefully positons Black Star's dick under her mouth. She begins to slowly rub and suck, and Black Star has to go to the bathroom to clean off his dick.

They both get dressed, and that's that because I really don't like to write sex scenes if you notice I mixed the Maka and Kid one with music and didn't really talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, GIVE QUESTIONS, ADD COMMENTS, ECT, ECT, I AM VERY GOOD AT WRITING YAOI LET ME TELL YOU SO IF YOU WANT SOME OF THAT TELL ME WHO AND I WILL WRITE IT. Thank You!<strong>

Disclaimer at the last second- I do not own Soul eater. Thank You.


End file.
